


Are You Not Just The Tiniest Bit Insane?

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Original Content [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Almost Kiss, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Flirting, PA, Personal Secretary, Teasing, Touching, overtime, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, if someone would see him right now - growling and talking to himself - they would think he was a little bit bonkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Not Just The Tiniest Bit Insane?

“I ask this question with every ounce of diplomacy and tact at my disposal, and I'm hoping that you will not take any undue offence - but are you sure that you are not just the tiniest bit insane?”

          Mr Carter froze, looking up slowly from the contracts he had been busy reviewing. Don’t look at me like that! It had been an honest question! We had been working late again, just one of those nights. Busy discussing the coming two-week schedule and going over the new contracts.

          As usually, he had been mumbling to himself and aggressively scratching out things on the contracts before handing them to me. One would honestly think he had gone a little bit mad.

          He narrowed his eyes, jaw a bit clenched. “Diplomacy and tact? I cannot imagine those words are in your vocabulary.” I gave him an angelic look, fluffy my hair a bit as I had taken it out of the usual braid or stern bun. “Bloody woman.” He huffed as he took a sip of his coffee, lounging back in his chair. He had taken off his tie, unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. Looking ridiculously dashing.

          “You would be lost without me, sir,” I reminded him amused as I glanced over the contracts, starting to add or deleted the things he had scribbled on the paper.

          “Yes, that I would be.” I blinked when I suddenly felt two strong hands on my shoulders. A warm powerful presence behind me.

          “Checking up on me, Boss-Man? Scared I won’t do my job properly?” I bit back a moan when his hands kneaded my shoulders, His thumbs rubbing against the back of my neck. Oooh. That felt lovely.

          “You’re the only one I trust with this work,” he told me with a rough voice. My head falling back against his hard stomach, and I looked up at him. My pulse quickened when I saw the look in his eyes. Carefully, he placed his hand on my throat, using his thumb to tip up my chin more and slowly leaned in. His eyes dark and intense. My body heated up, my nipples stiffening and pushing against the fabric of my bra.

          Our lips almost touched when a shrill sound cut through the air, startling us both, and Mr Carter pulling away swiftly. My cheeks burned as I straightened, tugging on my sleeves as he moved to his phone. Picking up swiftly and started talking with whoever was on the phone. We almost kissed. Oh wow. My boss had almost kissed me.

          I looked up when he waved at me, looking at the small scrap of paper he had pushed towards me. The Quire Inc Folder. Yes, okay, where was that again? I took his tablet and opened the file, handing it to him. His fingers brushed against mine, tingles rushing down my spine. Bad news. Bad bad news.

          He nodded pleased as he checked some paragraphs, his voice not haltering for a moment. Expertly, he negotiated some favourable clauses for our company. He was like a force of nature, unstoppable and relentless. I wondered if he was like that in bed. Wow. Easy there girl.

          “What are you going doing coming weekend?” Mr Carter asked me curiously after he finished up my phone call. I licked my lips, his eyes immediately shooting down to them.

          “I’m at your service.” Immediately his eyes became a few shades darker. It made me press my thighs together, my breast feeling heavier.

          “That’s good to know, because we are going to Las Vegas, Miss Serault.”


End file.
